The House of Fallen Souls
by Angel of Cards
Summary: When your a supernatural, you have no where to go. That is why Aly made the house of Fallen Souls, too save fellow supernaturals like Yami and Yugi. Two half-Angel brothers. Her family grows and curiosity is sparked when the newest member Taryn arrives.


House of Fallen Souls

_Disclaimer: I dont own yugioh_

_Note: Once I fix my computer, I should be able to put images on photo bucket. _

_**Dedication: I would like to dedicate this story too all the different people in the world. To those who are teased or bullied because of their uniqueness, my heart goes out to those Fallen Souls.**_

_**Back Story**_

The house of Fallen Souls is a secret sanctuary designed for supernaturals by Aly, a Demi-God. It's decrepit outside is a mask, for the inside is beautiful, and clean. As a reminder that not everything is what it seems. Soon after Aly first bought the house and renovated the inside, she rescued the first part of her family. Two angels named Yugi and Yami.

_**Chapter 1, The House of Fallen Souls**_

Yami and Yugi trudged their way through a mid-December snow storm, patrolling the streets. A few lone cars sat parked outside, shapeless blobs of white against the red bricks of the buildings.

"Yami, I'll take North Street. You take Bellis Street. 'Kay?" Yugi said. Yami nodded then, after checking to make sure nobody was around, and transformed into his Angel form. He crouched and jumped over the apartment buildings and flew to Bellis Street. Yugi, silently walked along alleyways, checking for anybody in need of help. _Dead end alley._ he thought, peering behind a building. He was about to walk away when something caught what little light there was near the end. _What in the world…?_ He thought. He started walking over too it when he tripped over a large snow build up.

He grunted as he got a face full of ice snow and looked behind him too see what he tripped over. "Oh crap!" He exclaimed, seeing an arm protruding from the snow. Farther back, the lump continued under heavy boxes. He rushed over too try and pull who or what was buried under the snow. _Crap this person is heavy!_ He thought, after attempting to pull them out. He whipped out his cell phone and called Yami.

"Yea?" Yami answered.

"Get over here, I found somebody." Yugi shouted against the winds, pulling the collar of his jacket up to cover his face.

"A supernatural?" He asked. Yugi heard him fighting against the strong winds up higher.

"I don't know but we need too get them home fast." Yugi said. The line went dead and he tried pulling the person out more. Yami arrived a few seconds later and helped in the rescue efforts. After a few seconds, they were able too pull the person out too the persons neck. "It's a girl…" Yugi breathed. Her lips and eyelids were blue from the cold, and icicles draped her hair.

"C'mon Yugi we need to help her!" Yami shouted. They both grunted until she was out too her stomach.

"She's crazy." Yami said, looking at the scaly bikini she was wearing. "How did she expect to survive five minutes out here in that thing?"

"Yami focus!"

"Right."

The both grabbed her from under her shoulders and heaved.

"Holy shit…" Yami exclaimed, seeing scaled protruding from her waist. "What the hell is that?" He asked.

"I don't know but c'mon! Aly will want to check this out!" Yugi said. Yami went and pulled her by her stomach as an avalanche of soggy boxes covered the girl more. The two brothers pulled hard for a few minutes until the last of the girl was out.

"It's a mermaid…" Yami said. The girl was extremely pale, her fingernails blue. Her lips had turned into a deeper blue, and her hair was covered with snow. Yugi turned into his Angel form and helped Yami lift her onto his back.

"Wait what's that?" Yugi asked, pointing at a small leather pouch that was under the girl.

"I don't know, but pick it up. It might be hers." Yami said, adjusting the mermaid on his shoulders. Yugi tucked the pouch into his back pocket and the both of them flew too The House of Fallen Souls as quickly as possible.

~`~At the front doors of the House of Fallen Souls~`~

"Joey get your ass out here!" Yami shouted. A shadow slipped under the door and showed up at the foot of Yami and Yugi, both out of breath and Yami having a mermaid on his back. The shadow grew into a tall gangly,16 year old, blond teenager in a green jacket.

"Yeesh guys it's freezing why do I have to help ya?" He asked in a brooklyn ascent. He turned to Yami and saw the girl on his back. "Ohh… Crap she looks like death that got ran over! SHIT DID YOU TWO KILL HER?" Joey screamed.

"No we did not." Yugi said, brushing himself off.

"OHMIGOD YOU GUYS KILLED A MERMAID!" Joey shouted. "ALY WILL CHOP YOU GUYS UP AND BURY YOU IN THE BACKYARD!" Yami rolled his eyes.

"Joey your being a drama que-"

"You guys killed an innocent supernatural! You guys are murderers!"

"We're Angels, remember?" Yami said.

"That means nothing." Joey shot back. He looked back down at the mermaid and said "Here put her on my back." Yami gratefully slid the girl over the shoulders of his friend and opened the front door.

"Aly! We have a problem!" Yugi shouted, shutting the door. A orb of light flew down the stairs and then turned into a 21 year old, brown hair, green eye'd girl.

"Oh my…" She said, seeing the girl. After a few seconds, her instincts took over.

"Yami, Joey, try too get her as warm as possible. Ryo! I need you too fill the master bath with hot water, as hot as it will get!" She shouted upstairs. The sound of running water was heard a few seconds later. "Duke! Get into the living room fast!" She shouted. A tall boy with black hair and piercing green eyes walked in the room.

"What?" he asked.

"Give us some heat." Aly demanded. Duke saw the mermaid and was temporarily stunned. After two seconds, he flicked all his fingers out and held onto a fire ball.

"What happened?" he asked.

"We were on patrol when we found her half frozen." Yugi answered, checking the girls pulse. "She's going to be ok right?" He asked Aly nervously. She nodded and picked her up, Duke right beside her. He covered his hands in fire and ran them above the girl. She was carried to the master bath room and was put into the now full tub. Ryo covering his mouth in shock.

"Should I get the others?" Ryo asked, inching for the door.

"No, she needs space right now." Aly answered. She looked at Duke and Joey. "You two can go now."

"But why do Yugi and Yami get to stay?" they whined. Aly gave them a look and they left the bathroom grumbling. Yugi and Yami hovered over her, not knowing what to do. The girls eyelids fluttered a bit and Yugi sighed in relief. Yami wiped nonexistent sweat from his brow.

_The water feels so nice._ The girl thought. _So warm, how did this happen? Am I dead?_ She wondered. She opened her eyes too see Yugi peering over her. A split second was all it took for her to react.

"Shit!" She cried, using her powers to to throw torrents of water at him.

"Wait wait it's ok!" He cried. The girl saw Aly and Yami there and threw water at them too. Yami got soaked, but Aly used a light shield to deflect the water. This made the girl pause.

"It's ok young one. We aren't here to hurt you." Aly said gently, looking the girl directly in the eyes.

"B-b-but, how did you do that? Where am I?" The girl asked. "Who are you?" She wondered.

"My name is Aly, this is the House of Fallen Souls, and I am a Demi-God of light." She explained. "This is Yugi and Yami, the two brothers who saved you." she said. The girl clasped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm so so sorry!" She said too the two soaked angels. "Here let me dry you off." She said, clenching her hand in a fist.

"Not necessary." Yami said, transforming into his angel form. The girl only stared as Yugi followed suit. They beat their wings for a few seconds, getting the other dry, then turned back into human form.

"Half Angels." Aly explained. "What might your name be?" She asked. The girl looked up.

"My name is Taryn." The mermaid replied, flapping her tail lazily in the tub. All the snow was gone from her hair, and the color was back in her cheeks and fingernails. Her lips had turned too light purple, and her eyelids were back to normal.

"Taryn, what a pretty name." Aly said. She looked at the girls tail. "Would you mind telling me, Taryn, how did you become a mermaid and why you were buried in snow in that alleyway?" After a few seconds, Taryn responded.

"Well, I don't have a family and I've been in foster care for the past few years." Taryn started. "Last summer I went too that alleyway after running away from a horrible pair of foster parents. I crawled into a cardboard box and slept there for the night. The next day, I woke up and went to wash my face with a small bit of water from a storm drain and… this happened." she said, gesturing too her tail.

"So you've been a mermaid in that alley ever since?" Yugi asked. Taryn shook her head, her brown hair sending little droplets of water in every direction.

"After a while, I dried off and was a human again. So I found out I turn into a mermaid if I touch water, and so yea. Sadly, later that day the child services found me and I was put back with the horrible parents. I kept my secret until last week when I was taken back from them. I was cleaning my room at the orphanage when I heard I was being flown too Florida too my new foster parents and I could _not_ live there because of the humidity, so I ran away." She explained. Yami was sitting on a wicker basket that held dirty clothes, and Yugi was sitting on the edge of the tub. Aly simply stood, stroking Taryn's hair.

"Go on." She coaxed.

"So I ran away earlier this morning, maybe 6 AM? And I went back too that alley, where it all started. It was going to start snowing so I crawled under some boxes to avoid getting wet. Then it got cold and the boxes got damp, turning me into a mermaid and I tried to dry off but there was too much snow. After a while I passed out from the cold. I woke up here and that's about it." She said. She was playing catch with herself with little orbs of water by keeping them in the air, and tossing them from hand to hand.

Aly frowned, she felt like she wasn't getting the whole truth. Taryn saw Yugi staring at her tail and smiled.

"Want to feel it?" She asked. Yugi gently put his hand into the water and rubbed his hand over it.

"It's slimy!" He exclaimed. Taryn laughed.

"Just like a normal fish." She said. Yami walked over and he felt it too. Suddenly Aly turned too an air duct.

"JOEY! I told you to leave us alone!" She shouted. A shadow fell through the vent and Joey appeared.

"What? You can't expect to show up with a freaking' _mermaid_ and expect us to not be interested!" He argued. Aly sighed.

"Malik, I can see you in the mirror." Yugi said. Everybody turned too see a fleeting figure in the mirror.

"MALIK! What did I say about using mirrors to spy on people!" Aly shouted. Taryn had a confused look on her face. Yugi explained everything too her.

"The House of Fallen Souls is where Aly gives supernaturals like us a home. Since we don't fit in, or it's too dangerous for us to go out. So basically, nobody here is normal…accept Mokuba."

"Ooooh. Will I get to meet everybody? This is the first time I've met anybody else different to such extremes. What else is there? Who else? And why is it called the house of _Fallen Souls_?" Taryn asked excitedly.

"Soon, you will get to meet everybody. We have a few different types of super naturals, and theres Duke, Joey, Malik, Marik, Seto, Mokuba, Yami, Yugi, Atem, Tea, Mai, Ryo, and Bakura. And I call this place Fallen Souls because here, we have such beautiful people who are shut out for their unique abilities. Instead of being respected like normal beings, they are taken for granted. Fallen Souls. I help them back up." Aly said, now finished with scolding Joey and Malik. Joey walked over too the side of the tub.

"So we got another sister huh? Mai and Tea are gonna be happy. Now they have a little girl to coddle over and pamper." He said. Yami thwacked the back of his head.

"OW-WICH!" He said, clutching his head in pain.

"I want to meet everybody right now if that's ok." Taryn said. Everybody turned too look at Aly.

"Sure." She said.


End file.
